twofourtheenfandomcom-20200213-history
Recap 63- The Underlords
What an awesome night. I haven’t laughed that hard in years. I was crying laughing. God damn it was good. And we finished the quest. So it’s a perfect time to give the dm torch to boese. Tend to it well my friend. It is a blessing and a curse. Let’s recap! As your assessing the table room the ceiling begins to close with a hallow creaking squeal. Assessing the area you quickly dive behind a wall of y’all stone jars able to be hidden while allowing you a front row seat to a yet unknown scene. A door opens from the far side of the room opposite of the hallway you came in from. As the room darkens two underlords are wheeled into the room on separate dollys being driven by a grumble each. The underlords are wearing green robes with a mask over their nose and mouth matching the same reddish stone you saw the metal head placing into the wall in the control room. The center of the mask has a long hemp like chord attached to a clendrical tank of the same colored red stone. Their eyes are open and vacant. The grumbles wheel thrm into the center of the room and unhook the underlords masks. As soon as they do the underlords eyes full with green light and they bring to float just hovering over the floor. They stand next to the table as a third grumble wheels in a cage with a familiar face of one of the red junky wizards inside of it. The underlords wait until the cage is unlocked and trap the junky wizard in a green beam of light emanating from their mouths. They float the junky wizard onto the table and release him from the green light binding. The junky wizard slumps onto the table breathing heavy but silent. He spies you from his table and smiles slightly. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. The underlords float slowly away from the table and turn a lever on the wall releasing a convex glass looking ring from above that focuses the light on their victim. They then both look down. And slowly raise their heads toward the light, open their mouths and shoot their green beans out to hit directly the spot on the glass lens to form third beams of light. The light brings to drop slowly into a magma consistency good of putrid glowing green muck that falls onto the junky wizard eating away at its flesh slowly and painfully but the poor junky make no cry’s for help. You notice a slight smile on the his face as his torso turns to muck. This is the end of all his suffering. At least it is over now. The table is now a steaming pile of ooze. The underlords now turn the green light emeinatinf from their moths up to a higher pressure. Their bodies convulsing whole their heads stay eerily still. The ooze now turns clear. Crystal clear. A grumble hurried to the bottom the the table and pulls a plug allowing the junkies remains now further poisoned by the underlords to drain into a stone jar. Once all the ooze is gathered the underlords slump over into a heap of themselves. A grumble rushes over to the lever pulled by the underlord and turns it back to the up position. The grumbles then load the underlords onto the dollies. Attach their stone masks. And wheel then out of the room. The ceiling creeks open again while the lenses return to their hidden place on the wall. The door shuts behind the grumbles and all that is left in the room is a rotten cage and the stench of burnt flesh. How’s your morning going? You decide to follow the grumbles and kill the exhausted undelrlords aldannis tells ulirch he doesn’t have any ranged attacks and ulrich gives him an ax so they and chop these two to pieces in synchronicity. Aldannis has no idea what to do with an ax and puts it Olin his bow to shoot it. Ulirch rolls his eyes and goes to chop them up himself. He does with ease. It’s like killing a sleeping baby. An Evil sleeping baby. The grumbles don’t even give a fuck about your presence and basically sigh that now they have even more shit to clean up. You follow the curved hallway and see a room in rich there is a gentle light coming from it but no sound. You ponder throwing a red rock tank from the recently murdered underlords into the room. But think better of it when you realize it may be a room full of puppies. (Or slaves). The room has 2 lived in beds, some torches and a glass wall looking down into the room with the mortician table. Next to the beds are two tanks made of red rock and a help rope connected to a smaller rock that is the same red color. These are the “breathing” masks of the underlords. There is a door on the east wall that you decide to walk through. Your now back in the main hall but on the second level. Looking down into the fountain and upwards toward the third level. You go to the next door and listen. You hear dark speech coming from it and as soon as ulrich gets close the voices stop. Your cover blown you decide to enter the room blasting. There are 4 underlords sitting at a long table with a roaring fire in a fireplace in the wall behind them. They look at ulrich. Then look at aldannis and attack him only. Ulrich sees one of the underlords heading for the door on the Far East wall. He looks at aldannis (who currently has 2 underlords on top of him literally burning their hands into his face and says “you got this”. Ulrich runs over to the escaping underlord and commits the most brutal form of torturous murder by mainland him a blood eagle (pulling his lungs out his back.). He’s really enjoying this. Surprisingly aldannis does got this and the two (theee is you count the cure singing Blimpis who is watching all of this in horror. He def gonna need counseling after meeting y’all. Seems to be a theme). While one underlord remains you find it in your heart to not kill him but to talk to him. It’s excruciating. He says something about the CARVIS gave them power and that you are all doomed. Tired of the covo you put his sedation mask on him and tuck him into bed. At this point you head to the door above the control room where you look down an elevator shaft like hole and you see the same metal head guy working the operator station with no emotion. You decide to float down to talk with him and you meet THOMAS who is fucking rad as hell. SM4L. He’s from sireens marsh just south of XC. He was kidnapped and made to be an operator. He is chained to this place and has been here for a while but he is also kinda clueless as to the haps and why he is doing what he is doing. You chop his chains and free him and he gives you a glass ball with a pinkish smoke inside of it telling you to “crush this in your hands when all hope is lost”. He also turns off all the traps for you. you thank him and tell him you’ll see him again (Fernando heard that before too) and you float back up to the second level. You head back to the fire room and have a genius idea to per on the fire. The streets of piss from the ducheo is not enough to quell the flames but through some seriously questionable convincing Blimpis adds his stream in and the fire is quashed. A staircase behind the fire leads you to the third level where you see theee dead underlords who’s heads have been turned to liquid. The lone underlord is week around their crowns on top of his own and is an intimidating presence to say the least. As the battle ensues ulrich uses a power he has never before had as he shoots green light out of his mouth. It does a hell of a lot of damage but hurts ulirch as well and he is fading fast. Aldannis realizes he’s only 60 faces away which is who thin ranged attack distance and shoots arrows a plenty at the crowns. Knocking them off the underlord seems to lessen his powers. But the underlord still has a lot of fight left in him as he traps ulrich in another green beam knocking him done and knocking him out cold. Ulrich is dying. Aldannis rishes over to ulrich and casts a healing spell on him. As ulrich comes to he crushes the pink smoke ball from Thomas and is restored to half of his HP. Thomas head pops into the room asking for directions to SM but sees y’all are busy. As the underlord gathers his power for another attack ulrich rushes his head and 500 attacks his crown. Aldannis watchs a a cloud of thick green and black smoke erupts from the battle. As the some clears aldannis sees ulrich laying on the floor face down. Motionless. Weapons at his side. Ulrich is laying on top of an empty green robe. A crown smashed and broken lies on the far side of the room. Aldannis rushes over to his friend and turns him over to cradle ulrichs head in his hands. Ulrich face is old and brittle. His eyes have a light green to it to them. Green vomit is stuck in his grey and scraggly beard. He has a large burn on the right side of his face of a hand print presumably from the underlords last ditch attack. “Ulrich. Ulrich. Wake up! You can’t leave me here all alone. Blimpis kinda sucks and your the only person in my whole life that has stuck by me for so long. I can’t lose you” Ulrich eyes open slowly as he mutters some words that are indecipherable. He fades back out and his eyes close again. “Ulrich please NOoooo!”aldannis screams at the heavens. Aldannis hangs his head and weeps. “Stop.....being ...... such...... a...... pussy” ulrich whispers. And Aldanis looks back at his friend. For the first time since the battle with the rouge thieves on your way back to respit he sees ulrich. His “youth” restored. He looks like the ulrich Sacramento he has known through the adventure. His beard is brown and heathy again. His eyes are slowly turning back to life. The wrinkles in his face fade away slowly and ulrich smiles slightly. The burnt flesh handprint on the side of his face is healed over with a slight outline of a hand print scar that is left as a memory of this horrid quest. Aldannis rummages through ulrichs pack and finds a TALLBOY special IPA and opens it and pours it down ulrichs throat. Ulrich jumps up to his feet. “Holy shit that was close. We’re tour crying? Haha Hahaha Hahaha. You fucking pussy. Hey Blimpis this wuss was crying” Blimpis is crying. “Oh my fuck for shits sake I’m surrounded by pussies and not in a good way.” Aldannis and Blimpis both chuckle at the joke as they wipe away their tears. On the way out of the temple a few grumbles rush in to clean the space up. When they realize the king of the underlords is dead they drop their cleaning utensils and cheer. Suddenly your overrun by grumbles cheering and thanking each of you. “Hooray for the three that set the grumbles free”. The cages are unlocked and all are set free...... except for one cage. The dirtiest and smallest cage of thrm all is reserved for the underlord you left alive. The grumbles rush him into the cage and throw insults at him. Spit on him and degrade him. They remove a chain around his neck containing a small AMULET and give it to you. The underlords power is completely gone. He is the shell of an old man locked in a cage for the rest of his putrid life. Rodney approaches you and thanks you for everything. He will never forget you. He will someday find his brother and will work wirh him to do anything they can to help you. He just has to find his brother first. I wonder where/ who he is. Blimpis tells you he wants to stay here and help the grumbles turn this temple into a home. They will work for the good of teoforthern. The public sacrifices are instead going to be pop up parties. He will def invite you to the fist official OVER THE UNDERLORDS party. There is gonna be a cure cover band for sure. Blimpis on vox. The grumbles ask you to stay as Kong’s here. But your destiny is not to rule. Rather it is to free twofortheen from the evil that has fallen upon it. At least it was until the beginning of our next adventure under the BOESE regime. Well done ducheo Well done. End. -back to Recaps